1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gloves worn to retain the hands in a desired relationship. More specifically, the invention relates to a glove that holds one hand in a desired position with respect to the other hand.
2. The Relevant Art
Golf gloves are generally made of a leather material in order to protect the skin of the hand that holds the golf club and to allow the glove conform to a golf club or other handle. Such gloves are often equipped with a pad to protect the palm of the hand and a leather strap to fasten the glove around the wrist.
In the game of golf, a good grip on the club is one of the most vital aspects of the game. The ultimate success or failure of a golf swing begins with the grip. If the grip is bad, the shot will suffer. Many teaching pros consider a poor grip to be the reason for the vast majority of bad golf swings. A golf glove can improve the grip by preventing moisture from the hands from ever making it to the club. With the use of a glove, the club""s grip stays dry does not slip from the hands during the swing. This allows the golfer to use a lighter grip on the club, which is recommended for the most effective swing. Some of today""s more advanced golf gloves also come with a tacky material on the palm that improves the grip throughout the swing.
In addition to improving the grip, a golf glove protects and keeps the hands comfortable through a full 18 holes or a bucket of balls at the driving range. The act of striking a golf ball causes many vibrations throughout the shaft of the club. This vibration is transferred directly to the hands, which in turn transfer it to the wrists, forearms, and shoulders. A glove can help absorb some of this vibration, which not only leads to healthier hands, but also to less fatigued muscles throughout the upper body. If one plays for an extended period of time, the repeated impact of hitting the ball can take its toll on the hands. Left unprotected, blisters and muscle tenderness can develop. This can have a very negative effect on a game, since tired, sore hands are not conducive to a good grip. A good golf glove can help absorb much of the impact when you hit the ball, and can go a long way in protecting the hands.
Although golf gloves help improve the grip on a golf club, the fingers and palms of the hands may still shift during the motion of a golf swing. This may compromise the grip on the golf club. Ben Hogan, a well-known expert in the sport of golf, has stated the following, xe2x80x9cGood golf begins with a good grip.xe2x80x9d The way the hands are placed on the golf club has a direct relationship to the flight of the ball. If the grip is too weak, the clubface angle at impact will be off line, which will cause the ball to curve. The bottom edge of the clubface needs to be straight to the target line in order for the ball to fly straight toward the target. A good golf grip would be considered neutral, that is, neither weak nor strong. A neutral grip will allow the hands to react properly to an aggressive swing.
Three types of grips are widely accepted. The first grip is the oldest of the group and is called the baseball grip. The baseball grip that was the first grip used in golf. It entails holding on to the club with two hands, one above the other, much like a baseball player would hold on to a baseball bat.
The second type of grips is called the Overlapping Grip. In this grip, players hold their hands much like the baseball grip, but the hands are placed together with the pinky finger of one hand on top of the left index finger of the other hand. This type of golf grip has become a major gripping style in part, at least, because it allows the player""s hands to work in unison.
The final type of golf grip is called the interlocking grip. The interlocking grip is probably the most popular grip with professional and non-professional players alike. In this grip, instead of the right pinky finger overlapping the left index finger, the two fingers actually cross.
With either of the three grips described above, the success of the golf swing depends on the golfer""s ability to avoid shifting or moving the hands during the motion of the golf swing. While the prior art discloses golf gloves that help maintain a steady and firm grip on a golf club, none of the previously known golf gloves provide a solution to maintaining proper finger and knuckle alignment. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved golf glove that can be used to keep the hands of a golfer in the proper grip position through the entire golf swing.
The golf glove of the present invention has been developed in response to the present state of the art, and in particular, in response to the problems and needs in the art that have not yet been fully solved by currently available golf gloves. Accordingly, it is an overall object of the present invention to provide a golf glove that overcomes many or all of the above-discussed shortcomings in the art.
To achieve the foregoing object, and in accordance with the invention as embodied and broadly described herein in the preferred embodiments, an improved golf glove is provided.
The golf glove of the present invention may be formed basically in the standard manner, having a thumb portion, a plurality of finger portions, a main hand portion, and a wrist portion. Golf gloves of the present invention that are used by either left or right-handed golfers are exact mirrors images of each other.
In addition, each golf glove of the present invention is also provided with a retaining portion for retaining one or more fingers of the opposite hand. In one embodiment, the retaining portion is a loop of material attached to the outer peripheral edge of the index finger portion of the glove. Thus, when the golfer correctly grips a golf club, the retaining loop along the peripheral edge of the golfer""s index finger on one hand interlocks with the little finger of the opposite hand, thereby connecting the golfer""s hands together in the proper relationship during the entire swing of the golf club.
Thus, the present invention provides a glove that eliminates the problem of a golfer or other sportsman shifting his hands while gripping and/or swinging, a golf club or handle.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.